lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1788
Report #1788 Skillset: Music Skill: Aurics Org: Glomdoring Status: Completed Sept 2017 Furies' Decision: Approved with Kalikai's suggestion in comments. Problem: Bardic aurics convert 100% ego or mana drain into health damage from all sources. This can create some pretty hefty and extreme vitals health pressure from classes that generally don't do a lot of health damage. Class synergy and combos are a good thing to some extent but I feel that the amount of vitals pressure aurics provide in a group context is out of proportion to their cost. I don't want to nerf aurics directly or make them more costly for bards as aurics are a vital part of their kill route. This seeks to address this somewhat without disrupting bards themselves. R: 0 Solution #1: Set mana and ego barbs to have a reduced effectiveness on all non bard skills. Suggested for trial is 50%. 0 R:10 Solution #2: Should a blanket reduction on all non-bard skills and effects not be desirable or viable then the request is to set certain skills to have reduced effectiveness 50% on auric damage hits. A quick short list would be Succumb, Dreambeast, Amisso, Lash, Shadowtwist, leech, Channel, Invested mana drain, Banshee. I'm sure I've missed something important off the list so please add to it. Player Comments: ---on 9/10 @ 04:41 sets as pending ---on 9/10 @ 19:16 writes: Possibly missing from list of mana draining skills in solution 2: haegl, crowform caw, possibly swoop ---on 9/10 @ 19:20 writes: I think solution 2 is kind of hacky and won't scale well over the longterm, but I think solution 1 is a good simple solution. ---on 9/10 @ 21:59 writes: What about the non-bard classes that give these aurics? ---on 9/11 @ 11:26 writes: I would like to point out that there's several non bard classes that give aurics as well, e. g. egovice given from aquachem passives or all three being available to celestines. While their use is less obvious then for bards, I feel this report would probably nerf their effect for non-bard classes who have the ability to give them more. Would it maybe be better to generally cap the damage aurics can do per tic? ---on 9/11 @ 22:16 writes: I was thinking that these classes would be effected as any other class. Have their stuff reduced as well. It would be a nerf to their effect for these classes I do agree. ---on 9/15 @ 14:11 writes: I support making aurics only proc on music-sourced drains. It solves more problems than it creates, but there will be some further adjustments necessary for the random chems that do egovice and whatever. ---on 9/16 @ 01:25 writes: I never really noticed egovice as much of a thing for chems. Your able to cure it off pretty much instantly so it never really seemed to actually add to their damage but well I guess theres always room to tweak the afflictions they give if egovice doesnt work for them any more. ---on 9/17 @ 08:33 writes: You could probably do something very much like Sol 1 by special-casing the skills that you -want- aurics to be full strength for to do double, and then reducing the base by 50%. ---on 9/17 @ 18:09 writes: I'll certainly agree that egovice for chems is a minor issue in most cases. ---on 9/19 @ 08:53 writes: To clarify my undertstanding of this report, this would also remove the manabarb damage caused by clotting. ---on 9/19 @ 18:18 writes: Solution 1 is preferable, though I'm a bit ambivalent to the report as a whole. It's probably a good change, but I have a feeling that maybe this isn't the route we should take. Voting approve regardless. ---on 9/19 @ 22:52 writes: Solution 1 as a blanket would mean self mana use like clotting would have a lesser effect yes so this would be a bit of a nerf to bleed in aurics. ---on 9/26 @ 13:07 writes: What would people think of making manabards/egovice just work 50% for everything, and changing achromaticaura to instead of being a universal resist debuff to increasing the barbs/vice back to 100%? ---on 9/26 @ 13:11 writes: I mostly ask because it would be quite an undertaking to specify and differentiate between what is a bard or nonbard attack to determine the barbs effect. ---on 9/28 @ 00:53 writes: OK -> Kalikai's suggestion ---on 9/28 @ 13:56 writes: Rather than flagging bard attacks specifically, it would (I assume) be fairly trivial to just half auric damage not coming from a bard. I.e. tie it to the person, rather than the attack. ---on 9/30 @ 19:02 writes: Sol1 or Kalikai's solution sound good to me.